Surprise
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Suite de "Déménagement"


SURPRISE !  
Saison 5  
  
Suite de « Déménagement »  
  
« Mesdames et messieurs nous allons atterir à l'aéroport de Sunnydale dans moins de 10 minutes. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage et que vous rechoisirez American Airlines. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée. »  
  
Willow : Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous souhaitent une bonne journée, ils en ont strictement rien à faire. C'est bête.  
  
Alex : Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour pas écouter. Met ta ceinture.  
  
W : Et si j'ai pas envie... ?  
  
Al : Willow, attache ta ceinture. M'oblige pas à le faire moi-même.  
  
W : Viens me l'attacher alors...  
  
Al : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? T'es complètement folle !  
  
W : Mais je te taquine. Là, regarde, j'ai mis ma ceinture. T'es content ?  
  
Al : Ouais.  
  
W : T'es fâché ?  
  
Al : Mais non.  
  
W : Alors fais-moi un bisou.  
  
Il l'embrassa et lui prit la main.  
  
Al : A ton avis, qu'est-ce que Buffy va dire ?  
  
W : Elle a rien à dire si on a décidé de vivre ensemble.  
  
Al : Non mais je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser quand elle va savoir qu'on sort ensemble ?  
  
W : Je sais pas. Elle sera contente pour nous à mon avis.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy : Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !!!  
  
Giles : C'est vraiment la seule chose que tu penses ?  
  
B : Non, je pense aussi : Beurk !!!  
  
G : Oh je t'en prie ce n'est pas la fin du monde.  
  
B : Oh non, c'est pire que la fin du monde. Vous vous rendez compte ? Non. Mais moi oui ! Spike est amoureux de moi. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu !!! Je me sens sale rien que d'y penser. Vous vous imaginez ce qu'il a pu s'imaginer ? Faire des... choses avec moi. Ce vicieux, stupide, égoïste, pervers et...  
  
Al : Ouh la la la ! J'espère que tu parles pas de moi !  
  
B : Alex... Non je parlais de Sp... Willow !!!  
  
W : Buffy ! Surprise !  
  
B : Ah mais c'est génial ! T'es ici depuis quand ? Tu vas rester combien de temps ? Mais comment ça se fait que t'es ici ?  
  
W : Ouh la la la. Bon, tu sais quoi ? On va aller déjeuner toutes les deux comme ça je pourrai répondre à toutes tes questions.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy et Willow étaient en train de prendre un verre à l'expresso pump :  
  
B : Alors combien de temps tu vas rester sur cette bonne vieille bouche de l'enfer ?  
  
W : Mais je reste définitivement, Buffy.  
  
B : Définitivement ? Mais tu vas habiter où ?  
  
W : Chez Alex.  
  
B : C'est pas un peu petit pour vous deux ?  
  
W : Non.  
  
B : Il n'y a qu'une chambre. Tu vas dormir où ? Dans le canapé ?  
  
W : Non. Dans le lit.  
  
B : Et tu crois qu'Alex va accepter de dormir dans le canapé ?!  
  
W : Non. Il dormira dans le lit avec moi.  
  
Buffy faillit s'étouffer avec son verre.  
  
B : Excuse-moi, je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Vous allez dormir... ensemble ?  
  
W : Oui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
  
B : En fait, je me le demandais.  
  
W : Parce qu'Alex et moi on sort ensemble... Fais pas cette tête-là. On dirait que ça te dégoûte.  
  
B : Non. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu mon plein de nouvelles... étonnantes. Enfin bon passons. Et ça fait combien de temps ?  
  
W : Deux jours.  
  
B : Whoua, vous êtes rapides ! Ca fait 2 jours que vous sortez ensemble et vous allez déjà vivre ensemble. Dans 1 semaine, je vais recevoir un faire- part de mariage !  
  
W : Oui, je sais que ça peut sembler un peu rapide mais c'est toujours mieux qu'une relation longue distance ce à quoi je ne crois pas du tout. Et puis si ça marche pas, on le saura tout de suite et je viendrai pleurer dans tes jupes en envahissant ta chambre. J'espère que d'ici là je me serai trouvé un travail et que j'aurai de quoi me payer un appartement. Mais si ça se trouve, tu recevras vraiment un faire-part... Mais pas dans 1 semaine !  
  
B : Whoua... ça fait bizarre. Toi et Alex.  
  
W : Ouais, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y faire.  
  
B : C'est arrivé comment ?  
  
W : Alex était venu dans le Kansas pour me dire qu'il m'aimait.  
  
B : Ooh... c'est trop mignon. Mais tu m'avais pas dit que tu l'aimais encore, espèce de petite cachottière.  
  
W : Mais je le savais pas. Je m'en suis aperçue quand il me l'a dit.  
  
B : Raconte-moi tout. En ce moment, je vis par procuration.  
  
W : D'abord, il m'a embrassée et là ça a fait... je peux pas t'expliquer, c'était indescriptible mais ma tante nous a interrompus et ça m'a troublée alors je l'ai évité toute la soirée. Le lendemain, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et quand il m'a dit ça, ça a fait comme une explosion en moi, comme une révélation, j'ai su que je l'aimais aussi. Je lui ai carrément sauté dessus ! Et quand il m'a demandé d'aller vivre avec lui j'ai accepté.  
  
B : Ooh... c'est trop mignon.  
  
W : Fais attention, tu deviens gâteuse. Ca fait 2 fois que tu dis ça en moins de 5 minutes. Au fait, c'était quoi l'autre nouvelle étonnante de la journée ?  
  
B : Oh... oh mon dieu ! Ca me dégoûte !  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
B : ... Spike est amoureux de moi.  
  
W : Oh... beurk !!!  
  
* * *  
  
Alex marchait vers l'espresso pump, il avait l'intention de retrouver Willow et Buffy. La journée était ensoleillée comme il se devait pour une journée de printemps et il était heureux. Il était amoureux, allait vivre avec Willow et elle l'aimait aussi. Bref, tout était parfait. Il pénétra dans le café et repéra les filles avant de se diriger vers elles.  
  
W : Oh mon dieu, mais quelle horreur ! Comment c'est arrivé ?  
  
Al : Stop ! On arrête les bavardages que je ne comprends pas et on m'explique (à Willow) Et on m'embrasse d'abord.  
  
B : Vous oubliez que vous êtes devant une célibataire.  
  
Al : C'est vrai, on s'excuse.  
  
W : Oui mais t'as quand même des prétendants. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
B : Si tu parles de Spike, je te jure que je t'étrangle.  
  
Al : Une minute. Qu'est-ce que Spike vient faire dans l'équation Buffy+garçon=amour ? Personnellement, je le verrais plus dans Buffy+pieu=tas de cendres, avec lui dans le rôle du tas de cendres bien sûr.  
  
W : Spike est amoureux de Buffy. Il le lui a dit hier soir.  
  
Al : J'hésite entre éclater de rire et hurler de terreur et d'horreur.  
  
B : J'ai pris la deuxième solution. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'aimerais qu'on change de sujet.  
  
Et tous les trois se mirent à parler de tas de choses passionantes et droles comme au temps où ils étaient au lycée.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
